


Walk in the Woods

by Saint_Miroku



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction, x male reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Miroku/pseuds/Saint_Miroku
Summary: I had a tough time with that Lurantis, it remains one of my greatest enemies.





	Walk in the Woods

As you leaned back in the restaurant seat, you stretched your arms out. Today was a nice day, and being able to relax in this small diner only amplified the pleasant feeling in your heart. Despite this lazy mood, you had come to this place with a purpose. Earlier today, you had been told to come here by your good friend, Mallow. You had known her for longer than you could remember and the two of you had always been on good terms, but recently, you had begun to notice that you were developing romantic feelings for her. You wanted to confess your feelings to her, but believed that now wasn’t the right time. You’d leave hints and gauge her reaction before you made that grand gamble. 

You were broken out of your thoughts when you saw Mallow herself emerge from the kitchen area of the diner. She shot you a warm smile as she rushed over to the table where you sat.

Sitting down she greeted you, saying, “Hey! Thanks so much for coming here today!”

“It was no problem. So, what do you want to talk about?” you replied, looking into her shining green eyes.

“Well you know that I love coming up with new recipes, and I think I’ve thought of a great new dish! The only thing is that I need to find a specific ingredient, Yellow Nectar.”

“But they don’t sell that in the shops.”

“Right, there’s only one spot on Akala Island where there’s enough of it. A small clearing in the forest near this city.”

“And you want my help in getting it.”

“Right again! So, will you help me?”

“Of course!” you replied without a second thought.

“Great! Let’s go!” Mallow said, suddenly grabbing your hand and leading you out of the restaurant. 

She let go of your hand once the two of you exited the diner, knowing that you would be able to follow after her on your own. Honestly you would have liked it if she had continued to hold on, but then you thought of how sweaty your palms would have gotten and realized that her letting go saved you a lot of awkwardness. Once you left the city, Mallow navigated through the winding paths of the forest with great speed, clearly knowing the way. Suddenly, she stopped before a small cliff. 

“Give me a boost?” she asked, turning towards you. You nodded and lifted her up on your shoulders. She reached up the cliff, struggling to reach something before she had clearly grabbed hold of something. After pulling for some time, the object that she held onto came loose, causing her to lose her balance. Suddenly, the two of you stumbled over and hit the ground with a sudden thud. 

When you opened your eyes, you saw Mallow’s blushing face directly in front of your own. Somehow, the two of you had managed to fall in such a way that she lay directly above you, a quick outstretching of her arms being the only thing that maintained a distance between the two of you. Realizing the situation you were in, you blushed too as the two of you tried to separate quickly. Mallow was able to move back and sit on the ground, still blushing profusely as you sat up to face her. The two of you tried to say something to ease the awkward situation, when you suddenly heard a terrifying shriek sound from behind the trees.

Suddenly, a massive Lurantis emerged from the foliage, an orange glow covering its form. Without a second thought, the two of you made ready for battle. Mallow sent out her exceptionally enthusiastic Steenee while you sent your Braixen. Unfortunately for the aggressive Lurantis, the two of you had often acted as partners while training for double battles in Pokémon School, meaning that the two of you were able to coordinate instinctively. Her Steenee fought defensively while your Braixen loosed vast torrents of fire at the plant type monstrosity. The beast was tough, and its constant healing mad it quite resilient, but it couldn’t withstand a coordinated assault from the two of you. The Lurantis fell unconscious, as the two of you recalled your Pokémon victoriously.

“We won!” Mallow said, the sight of her wide smile making your heart skip a beat. 

Getting a grip, you replied, “Yeah we did. What was that thing anyway?”

“It was a Lurantis, but that one was crazy strong. It’d make a great Totem Pokémon for the Island Challenge.” 

“You’re sure right about that. Did you get the Nectar?”

“Yes, it’s in these flowers.” She said, producing a handful of yellow flowers.

“Great, let’s get back, it’s getting late.”

Those words rung true. By the time you made it back to the diner, it was night out and the restaurant had clearly closed for the day. 

Mallow turned towards you and said, “Thanks so much for that! I’ll make sure to give you the first taste of my new dish tomorrow!”

You nodded and said, “I’ll make sure to be there.”

“Well, I guess that’s it. Good night!” she said, turning towards the door. 

As she turned, it felt as though some invisible force had taken control of you, as you grabbed Mallow’s hand and said, “Mallow wait, I have to tell you something!” 

“What is it?” Mallow asked, surprised by the sudden gesture.

“Mallow I… I love you! I know you probably don’t feel the same way, but I just have to tell you!” 

Suddenly a massive blush formed across Mallow’s face as she asked, “Really, you love me?”

“Yes, you’re the most charming and beautiful girl I’ve ever met!” 

Mallow let out a soft laugh and said, “Wow I can’t believe this is really happening. To be honest, I’ve had feelings for you for a while now, I was going to confess to you tomorrow. I guess you beat me too it!” 

“Mallow…” you said, looking into her bright green eyes.

As the two of you looked into each other’s eyes, she slowly leaned forward and you moved to meet her. Your lips met and you felt an overwhelming sense of happiness sweep over you. 

As you both broke from the kiss, you looked into each other’s eyes before you said, “Well, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Yes, I’ll have my newest delicacy ready for you to try cutie!” she said, turning towards the door before looking back to you and winking.

Though you were reluctant to leave, you knew that you’d see Mallow again tomorrow. On that day, the two of you would begin your new life as a couple.  



End file.
